From London with Love
by Courtenae727
Summary: Summary: The BAU is in for a surprise as Emily returns from London, but she isn't alone. Mystery is stalking her daughter and is very interested in them both. The team rallies around to support Emily against a ruthless and cunning stalker who has just one goal. A new UnSub meticulous in nature and determine to see the end of his mission, disregarding the consequences. Derek/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**From London with Love**

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

Disclaimer: I claim no credit for anything recognized. I'm trying my hand at Criminal Minds, I hate that Emily's gone. This is one way she can possibly come back, just my own fantasy to escape to.

Summary: The BAU is in for a surprise as Emily returns from London, but she isn't alone. Mystery is stalking her daughter and is very interested in them both. The team rallies around to support Emily against a ruthless and cunning stalker who has just one goal.

**Chapter One**

**London, England **

**December 11****th****, 7:46 am**

London's skies were there normal grey as a gentle rain fell down and added to the sleet. Everyone walked with a quick pace and they didn't seem to mind the dreary weather. But neither did the man in the dark coat suit which stood across from the tall apartment complex. Shades covered his eyes and his hair was cut low in a non descript manner, seeming to meld into the background. Under the antique store awning diagonal to the complex, his eyes scoped a certain second floor apartment and he frowned when he didn't see no light on as yet. Checking his watch once more the man crushed his coffee cup and threw it roughly in the trash just as he made his way across the street he spotted her. Her dark hair hang down her shoulders her porcelain face held a tinge of red as she usher the young caramel toddler into the taxi car. They were both dressed for the weather in warm coats, this wasn't unusual but seeing the driver slam the trunk caught his eye. He quicken his pace so as to hear her conversation, just as he reached she began to slip inside the car.

But the driver supplied information. "Heathrow Airport ma'am?" The man could just make out her affirmative answer as they drove off. Swearing angrily he yanked out his phone and hit a number on speed dial before he hurriedly walked down the street.

**Quantico, Virginia**

**December 12****th****, 12:22 am**

The team all disembarked from the jet and into the frigid winter night, bone weary. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and the ground was littered with hard packed snow. The last case had been rough on all of them; kids and preteens were abducted and capacitated in Illinois. Their body parts were then littered at public schools and playgrounds, it had taken them a whole week to capture the Unsub. This Unsub had been bullied when he was younger and an addiction to gory videogames had led the 24 yr old to snap after being laid off from his manufacturing job.

They all piled out of the two SUV's upon arriving back to headquarters, the basement car lot was just slightly warmer than outside but still had a chill. JJ glanced around at the group and seeing them about to apart she decided to remind them.

"Don't forget, Garcia says she wants to see us before we go home." The whole team gave her an exasperated look in response.

"JJ we still have to come back tomorrow, the flight was rough and our week was crap." Cassandra Mitchell finished in a frown, her brow creased into her forehead. She was the newest addition to the team after Emily left. She stood at 5'8, with flaxen hair that was cut in a bob. Her moss green eyes complimented her olive complexion. She had transferred from Counter Terrorist and had a tendency to be pretty brash. Her tone was laced in annoyance.

"Garcia knows that more than anyone she won't keep us long; let's just get this over with." The group all moved together as one, go bags in hand as they crossed to the elevator. Reid with slightly more energy than the others quickened his pace and pressed the elevator button first. Hotch and Rossi rolled their eyes in amusement at the smug almost child-like giddiness energy their colleague possesed.

"Did she say where she would be JJ?" Hotch asked as they all entered the bullpen. Rossi glanced up as his eyes took note of the light in the conference room.

"Looks like someone in the conference room." Rossi warranted a guess and they all moved towards the stairs.

"Well it is roomier than the tech room." Spencer responded but screwed up his face at the others scoffs and shrugged. Derek clapped him on the back as they neared the door.

Hotch entered the room first and he noticed that Garcia was not alone. In her lap sat Henry who was colouring, but sitting at the table was none other than Emily Prentiss. Her hair had grown out since they had seen her last and was now well past her shoulders. They looked up at the gasps and squeals of surprise.

"Emily! You didn't say you were visiting!" Spencer was the first to cross the room and pull her into a hug. The others all moved after this and joined in, Derek hung back allowing everyone else to go ahead. His eyes swept the room and he could see Mitchell eyeing the door, clearly feeling left out.

"Sorry Spence, I thought I would surprise you guys. But this isn't exactly a visit."

"Is something wrong Emily?" Hotch asked taking in the woman before him, examining her for any odd behaviour. Emily instantly saw her error and smiled in an attempt to soothe them.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that, that didn't come out right." They all shared a smile seeing Emily fumble over her words. "I'm moving back, I accepted a transfer for Foreign Affairs."

"Emily that's great!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulazioni Emily!"

Cassandra perked up at this announcement and seemed to shake off the awkwardness and stepped forward.

"Congratulations Agent Prentiss. Cassandra Mitchell." Cassandra sized up Emily as she came to a stop and thrust out her hand. Emily gave her a warm smile as they shook. "Thank you. It's very nice to finally meet you. I've actually heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, good things I hope?" Cassandra regarded Emily with a raised brow, she had a strong grip and she liked her.

"Oh, of course." Emily grinned remembering Derek ranting about the woman's brashness and abhorrence to protocol in the beginning.

"You have a beautiful daughter." At this all of the profilers' eyes shot up and scanned the room. Lying on the couch against the wall was a small little girl. Her skin a deep caramel that complemented her thick dark curls. Her hair was braided to frame her cherub face. She was dressed in a red corduroy smock dress with a white turtle neck, tights and black boots.

JJ shifted Henry on her shoulder to get a closer look at the little tot. Rossi couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to; in his eyes it was about time. At just a glance they all seemed to come to the same question. Did Derek Morgan fathered this child? They had always seemed too close as partners and right now he stood close behind her and had one hand unconsciously on her back.

"You have a daughter Emily?" Hotch seemed the first to recover and turned to Emily, just a hint of surprise showed in his voice as he regarded his old colleague.

Reid and Garcia shared the look of the cat that swallowed the canary, as if they knew a secret. Emily groaned at this and sent Derek a reproachful look which he answered with a broad grin, scowling she turned back to the expectant faces and clasped her hands.

"Yes, I have a daughter. Her name is Aerynne Ophelia Ndiaye-Prentiss. Her parents died 6 months ago leaving me as her legal guardian. She's 2 years old." Emily swallowed nervously waiting for their reaction, JJ instantly moved and pulled Emily in a one arm hug.

"Oh Emily, that poor girl! You're the best thing she needs right now and I know you're a great mother already."

"Of course she's a great mother, a phenomenal woman." Rossi hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Emily gave him a grateful smile in return. A quizzical look crossed Reid's face and his brows knitted in thought.

"Wait a minute, didn't Morgan take leave 5 months ago?" Reid asked his expression quizzical. Garcia grinned and fist pumped the air.

"Knew I wasn't the only one who would catch on. Babycakes anything you would like to clear up?" Garcia couldn't help batting her eyes as she said this. Derek rolled his eyes at her and shot Reid a glare.

"I don't know what you're thinking babygirl. Emily was a little over her head and I offered some assistance."

"Of course you did Morgan, a noble gesture and all the way to London too." Rossi joined in on the teasing.

"I believe the words were personal emergency, Dave" Hotch smirked at Morgan's and Prentiss' blush.

"Oh is the big and tough Derek Morgan speechless?" Cassandra joined in the fun, clapping in jest. The whole room broke off in laughter as Derek swatted her hands and groaned at their antics.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun and seen your surprise. What happened to being tired and wanting to go home?" Derek folded his arms across his chest knowing when to concede.

"You're no fun Derek Morgan." Penelope pouted at him.

"It is late, I better get this little guy to bed. Emily we need a day to catch up." JJ adjusted Henry after hugging Emily one last time.

"Oh yes, definitely Penn's already got that covered. Saturday I believe?" Emily turned to Garcia for confirmation.

"Yep, we can make a day of it, and my 2 favourite little people can play and bond." Penelope grinned as she moved to kiss Henry's cheek before clearing the table and packing her bag.

"It's great to have you back, Emily. We've all missed you but I'm sure you know your man more than us." Rossi's eyes twinkled in mirth as chuckles filled the room once more.

"Oh you think your smooth, don't you old man?" Derek raised his arms in challenge but his face shined in amusement.

"This old man can still beat your game anytime."

"Oh cut it both of you." Hotch intervened laughter in his voice as he leaned to hug Emily. "It's good to have you back home Emily, you were missed."

"Thank you Hotch, that means alot." Emily smiled up at him and stepped back. Hotch nodded and moved over and picked up his and JJ's bags, Emily eyed them in interest.

"Let me help you with that JJ."

"Thank you, Henry is dead weight right now." JJ sent Hotch a grateful smile as she pointedly ignored Garcia and Emily. Her and Hotch's friendship had gotten stronger these past couple months. After Will filed for legal separation and returned to New Orleans, she relished someone to confide in again.

"I'll walk out with you guys, nice meeting you Emily. Good Night." Cassandra grinned at JJ and winked at Garcia. Rossi shook his head as he too followed them out.

"You too Cassandra. Good Night." Emily turned her attention to Reid as they left. Although they spoke to each other every week she had noticed Reid distracted for a while, even now it didn't seem like he was there. Hands in her back pocket she moved to where Spencer leaned against the table and nudged him.

"Doesn't seem like you're too thrill I'm back Spence?" Emily teased him lightly and seemed to break him from his thoughts as he sputtered in surprise.

"What do you mean? I'm ecstatic that you're back Emily, I've missed hanging out with you." Reid regarded her in astonishment as she began to laugh softly and cupped his shoulder.

"I know Spence, where were you just now? You've been distant a while now, I didn't know how to approach you over the web." Emily looked at him intensely and Spencer shrugged.

"Just thinking. What do you mean distant? I'm just tired, it was a bad case." Although Emily knew this was true, she still knew something else was there but she nodded.

"I'm sure it was, but even before that. You know you can tell me anything right Spence?" Spencer began nodding. "Even if you got a girlfriend!" Spencer mid nod and his eyes opened wide.

"You know? Did Morgan say something?" Spencer immediately sent Derek a dirty look of accusation. Emily chuckled.

"No, but you ARE seeing someone. Spencer Reid regardless of where I am, I shouldn't have to hear it second hand." She gave him a mock glare and stopped him from apologizing by raising her hand. "JJ let it slip thinking you had already told me."

At this Spencer nodded. "I didn't know how to tell anyone really. Morgan figured it out first when he caught me on the phone. I told JJ when she wanted me to watch Henry that I had a date." His face blushed crimson as he rushed over his words.

"Well I'm glad you found someone and I would love to meet this mystery girl. After me and you catch up mister, you owe me. What do you say about brunch on Sunday?" Emily smiled at Spencer, she loved his simple innocence. He immediately began nodding his head.

"Sunday brunch is fine Em. I know just the place too, a little bistro which just opened, very retro."

"You bet, I can't wait for you to meet Aerynne. She's so inquisitive and needs an Uncle Spencer." Emily gave him a hopeful look and grinned at the disbelief on his face.

"Uncle Spencer?" Emily nodded and laughed as he pulled her in a tight hug.

Please review...! I need feedback, I'm not sure if I got the characters too right. Not much happened in this chapter, but it's going to get interesting soon. So should I continue?


	2. 2 R&R Relocating & Regrouping

**From London with Love**

**Chapter 2 – Relocating and Regrouping**

A/N: I do not own this wonderful world of Criminal Minds all credit goes to the creators. Now the plot, I take credit for :)

They all bundled up inside the elevator, Emily carried Derek's go bag as he had Aerynne safely tucked in his arms. All of the occupants watched the little girl with a smile on their faces, the elevator dinged as they reached the parking garage.

"Emily, where are you staying? Did you already lease an apartment?" Spencer quizzed as they all stepped out into the chilled air.

"Oohh Morgan didn't you just finish renovating that cute house off Crawford? It would be perfect for our little munchkins." Penelope turned to Derek and couldn't help clapping her hands in glee as her eyes sparkled at the prospect. Thinking once more she crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"You had better not sold it or rent it Derek Morgan!" Her hands immediately went to her hips as she stomped her feet. Emily laughed as she tried to placate her friend; Derek gave her an exasperated look.

"And what if I did Miss Garcia? Should I be afraid?" He shifted Aerynne in his arms as he mocked Penelope; Emily rolled her eyes and nudged Reid beside her. Before either of them could respond she decided to end it since it was already late.

"Don't mind him Penn, he's just pulling your leg. I decided to stay with Morgan though; he has more than enough space. Besides I can't wait to see Sergio again, it's hardly enough seeing him on the web cam."

"Oh well in that case, need any help arranging the place tomorrow, I could help." Emily grinned at Spencer, his offer was genuine and she truly missed him.

"Oh yes please, both of you are welcome to stop by tomorrow. It will make the experience even better. Is that good with you Derek?" She finished the question and turned to Derek for his answer, he nodded.

"Of course Princess, it's your place now to. Besides I doubt we could keep these knuckle heads away tomorrow. Not too early guys and breakfast is on y'all." Penelope squealed in glee and hugged Emily before grabbing Spencer's arm as they all resumed walking. Thankfully everyone was parked in the same area.

"Yes, how about you pick me up at 10 Spence, we'll get the breakfast together. That new spot by the stoplight, it has everything! Any favourites for the muffin?" Emily raised an eyebrow at Penelope and glanced at Derek.

"Muffin, Penn? Let's try another name. But hmmm she's not too picky, oh my gosh did I miss pancakes. She loves eggs though and scones, so anything similar should go great."

"Okay Em, and don't worry I'll find a name." Her smile was wide as she flashed her teeth as they made it to her car first. "Alright boys time to move the luggage from my car to Morgan's. Let me hold the precious Derek." Her arms immediately shot out as she barely contained the squeals. They all shared a laugh as Morgan held her over.

"Hey, I have yet to hold her. Penn no hogging tomorrow." Reid said in indignation and huffed playfully.

"Come on kid, we have the lifting. And geez the both of you cut it out." He ruffled Spencer's hair and led him to the trunk.

"Yes she's not some new toy guys, chill and we're here for good, don't worry." Emily joined in.

In no time they had the luggage packed in Morgan's jeep, and Aerynne strapped into the car seat. They all said goodbyes and shared hugs and jumped in the car. Derek watched Emily buckle her seatbelt and glance back to see Aerynne still sleeping. As the others pulled out first, Derek pulled Emily towards him gently and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Emily sighed in his mouth as the kiss deepened, she had been waiting for this all day.

"Welcome home, Emily" He whispered as he pulled away, she grinned at him.

"It's good to be back, we missed you like crazy. Remind me not to do that again okay?" Derek just nodded and Emily watched him as they drove.

When she first left she really thought she was making the right decision. But when she arrived in London, something was missing and she wasn't sure what it was. Emily had underestimated the bonds she had made with her team; they were closer to her than her biological family. And Derek she had always felt that connection to him but had ran away as usual. It didn't solve her problem and she had signed a contract and had to stick it out for the year. It was hard being away but it also helped her to evaluate exactly what she wanted and reconnect with herself. She had made some good friends in London, Corrine and Michel had helped eased her pain.

Their death was tragic but at the funeral she had sworn to them she would give Aerynne a good life and she knew she had to return home. Derek coming to London and helping her made her sure of the decision. Emily didn't regret going to London for it helped her find something she didn't even realize she was craving. And she was not letting it go.

Derek reached over and caressed her knee and softly called her name. Emily shook and blushed as she turned to him.

"Where were you Princess? We have arrived to our new home, what do you think?" Surprised she looked out the window and gasped. The house was gorgeous, two story Victorian style home which still held its rustic charm. The stone walkway and gravel drive thru enhanced the timeless house; its walls were painted beige complemented by the big white window panes.

"Derek it's beautiful. You did a wonderful job, I love it and I love you." She grinned as she allowed him to pull her into his arms as they kissed. It wasn't slow or fast but the kiss expressed the love they felt for one another. Pulling away Derek brushed her hair away from her face, their lips were bruised and they were slightly out of breath.

"Why don't you open the door, don't worry Clooney won't run out." Emily smile as she took the keys and gave him a soft answer. They exit and Morgan moved towards the back and she opened the back door and unbuckled Aerynne. Bundling her up tight, Emily moved towards the front door, and shifted the little girl as she unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Emily took a deep breath before she stepped inside. The entry hall was clean and dark but the house wasn't musky despite Morgan's absence. She believed Garcia probably came to let Clooney and Sergio out in the day.

Flipping the light switch she moved to the left and stepped down into the living room, it was big and cosy with a fireplace in the center. Moving to the long couch in the middle of the room she gently laid Aerynne down and brushed her plaits from her face. She glanced up at a movement to her right and grinned. Sergio let out a sound before bounding towards her, opening her arms she caught her beloved cat.

"Hey boy, ohh it's so good to hold you again. I see Derek's been taking good care of you, hasn't he." She cuddled her pet and scratched him behind his ears, Sergio purred in content. Derek entered the room and placed 2 suitcases down by the wall; she placed the cat down and got up.

"Let's get the rest in quickly, we've had a long day." Despite her words she accepted a hug from Morgan before they headed back out.

They needed only make one more trip, he brought in the last 2 suitcases and she brought in his go bag, hers and Aerynne's. After locking up the jeep and the front door, and then setting the alarm Derek moved back into the living room.

He watched Emily slipped Aerynne out of her coat, hat and boots. In just a few months she already was the great mom he knew she would be. He couldn't help watching her, his heart was so happy that she was finally back home. Looking up she blushed under his gaze and gestured the bag at his side.

"Stop staring. Can you hand me the pajamas in of her bag please." Derek picked up the big bag, which featured the little clown Noddy and toyland. He couldn't imagine the big bulky bag on Aerynne's back and could just picture how Emily made it through the airport with all these things.

"I really hope you rented a trolley for all of these." Although his statement was light, Emily could already hear the accusation in his voice. She couldn't help rolling her eyes as he held out the cat pajamas. She understood his concern but Derek seemed to forget she was an adult some times.

"Yes I did after we came from baggage claim. I had Aerynne's stroller so she didn't have to rush and walk through the whole place. So her bag easily fit on the handle. Stop worrying." She finished by throwing Aerynne's hat at him, which he easily caught but still made a face.

"Real mature, Emily." He laughed at her stuck out tongue. "How about we keep the clothes together, Princess?" Emily nodded as she finished redressing Aerynne, and just held her.

"Did you put her bed together yet, or where do I put her?" Emily brows knit in question.

"No I didn't get to finish, since we got called away." Derek answered as he slipped in to sit beside her. He helped her out of her coat and laid it beside him.

"Yeah, so do you mind if we have her in bed with us tonight? I'm pretty sure she'll be jet lag and sleep through the night but-" Derek stopped her with a kiss and a growl.

"But nothing. I want the whole package Emily. We can celebrate your homecoming later, we don't have to rush. It's extremely late how about we just go to bed. I've missed my girls." Emily didn't brush the tears that pooled in her eyes, she just smile and nodded before kissing him once more. Derek had always been kind and caring but seeing him lose the player attitude and hold out from sex was beautiful.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and held her tight in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled her up and reminded her it was late. Once more checking the locks downstairs, he grabbed their bags and moved upstairs. The master bedroom was down the hall and on the left.

It was big and spacious, in the center was a large king size bed. The walls were a warm caramel and the bathroom was on the right and the closet on the left. Under the far window was a beautiful window seat, perfect for watching the stars. Turning she could see him watching her and she smiled.

"Derek, the whole place is beautiful. You've done a superb job." She moved to stand before and he could see she was sincere.

"Had a lot of time on my hands, it was nothing. I'm really glad you love it Em." His voice was husky at the end but his only move was taking Aerynne into his arms. He cradled her for a second before placing her under the covers in the center of the bed.

Emily's heart swelled as she saw how good he was with her, so gentle. She didn't know what she did to deserve them, but she was entirely grateful.

"How about a shirt Morgan?" She asked as she began to undress, smirking as he just sat and watched. She flings her shirt at him when he doesn't respond and laughs as he screws up his face in mock indignation.

"What did we say about keeping clothes together Princess?" Shaking his head he moved across the room to the big mahogany armoire and grabbed a shirt for her and him. Instead of waling it over to her he threw it.

"Who's throwing clothes now?" She mock glared and stuck out her tongue once more. Derek rolled his eyes dramatically and she laughed but stopped as he began to undress. She licked her lips as she looked on appreciatively.

"See something you like, Princess?" Derek asked unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants.

"Oh yes, please continue." She replied with a dramatic sensuous wink, which caused them both to crack up.

Soon they were snuggled up in bed with Aerynne between them. Finally together after so long they both fell asleep instantly without troubles tonight. Their hands wove together over their little charge.

* * *

**Quantico, Virginia Airport**

**Time: 2:43am**

Despite the late timing there were still enough people around to merge himself in a crowd. He made sure to stand by a group close enough to be confused as part of the party but far enough not to be mistaken. They were standing just outside the terminal waiting for their rides, whether it be personal or taxi cabs.

His posture was rigid and staunch as he waited and he posed quite a formidable person. He noticed the weary glances shot his way. Giving a huff and an annoyed look, he check his wrist watch and changed to a more bored stance. The tension which had filled the air seemed to dissipate quickly. He couldn't help roll his eyes at the naive and ridiculous attitude the people exemplified.

Before he could check his watch again a simple dark green town car pulled up. It wasn't overly flashy for one to remember or too old to garner attention. Grabbing his luggage he scowled at the driver before packing the trunk and slipping in the backseat.

"You're late." His teeth were gritted as he glared at the back of the grey taxi cab hat.

"Right. Terribly sorry I couldn't drop everything and wait for you to arrive." Frosty blue eyes met deadly amber as they locked in the rearview mirror.

"Just drive." He ground out as he wrenched his eyes away and pointedly stared out of the window.

"Of course, Arnold. Don't get tired now; you have a meeting when we arrive." The driver barked out a laugh as he noticed the posture change in the man.

Arnold refused to acknowledge him, deciding it best to save his energy for the confrontation he knew he will meet. There was no doubt about it; his face was whipped into a mask of indifference. Instead he spent the ride imagining ways to make the weasel in the front seat squeal without getting caught.

In no time at all they arrived at a block of matching complexes decorated the same grey stone. There was nothing remarkable about the place or the area, perfect for their agenda. Slamming his door, he moved and pushed the man roughly back into his seat with his own door. Now his mask was gone and on his face was a look of thunder.

"Bring the bags, won't you. And no harsh movements, I have delicate equipment. Or I'll break you." Without a reply Arnold spun on his heels and walked purposely inside.

Inside the whole atmosphere changed, the walls were richly decorated with wooden panels and the floors carpeted. He marched down the corridor and into the gold elevator, the walls had mirrors and looking at his appearance there was nothing out of place. But looking closely there was clearly something in his eyes which he refused to acknowledge and instead glared at his reflection.

The elevator doors closed but it refused to move. Before he could press a button, the elevator began its descent. The trip was short and in no time he was once more walking down a hall, and up some stairs. He stopped at the simple oak door at the end and froze. Shaking himself he took a deep breath and knocked 3 times with a controlled hand.

"Come in." A voice came from the other side but there was no quality to the voice, it just came out flat. Without procrastination, Arnold twisted the knob and walked in. Shoulders straight and stood tall before the man at the desk.

Behind the desk on the walls were many screens and they didn't just show surveillance of one country and on one particular screen showed the airport he just left. But it wasn't the same scene he left but an earlier one in the day, focused on a certain raven hair woman holding a young girl and walking to the car. The screen focused on the driver, a plump sporadic blonde and then panned on the young girl's face.

"Let us begin shall we Arnold. No don't take a seat, I prefer you to stand. Explain to me how Emily Prentiss slipped your surveillance and made it to America with the child..!" Now the voice had a tone, and it was harsh and furious.

**So what do you think? Looks like Arnold's in for it now, wonder what the plan is going to be to capture little Aerynne now? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. 3 Reacquainted

**From London With Love**

**Chapter 3 – Reacquainted **

**Disclaimer: The rights to Criminal Minds and all characters recognized belong to their rightful owner. All I can claim is plots and new faces. Happy reading!**

Despite jetlag and time change Emily found herself awake at 7:30am. Blaming it on her full bladder she threw back the covers and swerved out of bed. Barely containing a hiss as she ran across the cold wooden floors to the bathroom, the various throw rugs helped very little. With a sigh of relief she flushed the toilet and gazed around the bathroom.

Like the whole house Derek kept the classic charm and added a slight modern look. All of the bathroom fixtures were chrome but the tiles and moulding were a warm cream. The bathroom set he had arranged were warm beige and caramel prints.

She was surprised to find a few of the products she normally used already assembled on the counter. Picking up the coconut milk shampoo, she noted the seal wasn't broken. Her heart warmed as she realized Derek had paid this much attention to her. She blushed at the thought of him going through the aisles at the supermarket. With a questioning look she opens the bottom cabinets and blushed when she was met with monthly feminine products, down to the tampons and washes. She blushed crimson and quickly shut the door and washed her hands.

Stepping out, she leaned against the doorframe and gazed at the king size bed. Aerynne was cocooned in Derek's side. He slept on his back and had one hand around her. Her heart clenched, lying close like that they resembled father and daughter perfectly. No one could mistake them for nothing else otherwise, with a grin she pushed off and grabbed her phone taking a quick snap for her new wallpaper display.

Grinning she crossed over to the window seat and sat in the plush cushion, Emily didn't think twice as she rubbed a circle on the glass to see through. The view before her was of the backyard. It was big and perfect for family barbecues with plenty of spaces for running about. A small swing set was adjacent to a few trees off to the west side. The floor was dusted with fallen snow which gave the whole appearance a pure one.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt strong arms encircle her waist, she lazily relaxed into Derek's broad chest. Derek took a deep breath and inhaled her scent of passion fruit, her skin was cool to the touch and he hugged her tight to lend some of his warmth.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be up princess? Whatever happened to jetlag and that love of sleep?"

Emily laughed softly as she shook her head at him. She wrapped her own hands around his own and reveled at the feeling of being home.

"Come on Derek, it's my first day back." She gazed up and gave him a wink.

"Actually your flight landed at 1pm. So your first day is over." Derek grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be TECHNICAL! My first FULL day back.!" She sported a mega watt smile before slipping out of his hold. "But your right, how about we get some more sleep before our little monster wakes up?"

Morgan grinned as she referred to Aerynne as 'our'; Emily Prentiss has come a long way from needing no one to trusting her team as family. Their whole relationship had developed tremendously; they both finally confronted the feelings they had for the other. He often questioned what had held them back and kept them from embracing it. But gazing at the beautiful little girl in the front of them, he had a pretty good guess. Everything happened for a reason at the right time. They weren't ready before and they were waiting on their precious gift.

As soon as he got comfortable in bed, the little figure he was just thinking about sleepily crawled half on top of his chest and snuggled. Emily and Derek shared a smile over the dark head of curls. She gently rested against the little body and wrapped an arm over both the child and Derek before succumbing to slumber.

* * *

Garcia huffed as she checked her watch once more and pouted her creamy red lips. Spencer was now officially 10 mins late. Making her way out of the vicinity of her courtyard she stood precariously on the edge of the sidewalk. Peering down the road she saw a dark blur turn sharply onto her street. Shooting towards her she barely leaped away in time to miss getting bumped. The tires of the car scraped the curb audibly; Penelope raised an eyebrow at Spencer and he had the sense to look sheepish.

"You're late. And that is NOT an excuse to practice your speed racer skills!"

"I wasn't practicing anything, the amount of calls you sent to my phone is astonishing and very irritating I might add." They both shared scowls as Penelope placed her stuff in the back seat. Closing the door she moved over to the driver's side and wrenched it open, Spencer barely had time to try a feeble attempt to locking the door.

"Out! There is no way I'm letting you drive after that turn. Only the cyberspace mother knows how you were driving from your apartment!" Although Spencer knew went not to argue with Garcia he refused to let her have the last say.

"It's my car!" He grumbled before slipping out and crossing around to the passenger side. Penelope's response was to adjust her seat and the mirrors. At the slam of the door she gave him a sharp look.

"All done?" At his reluctant nod she smiled. "Good cheer up wonder boy, you get to choose the music."

At Spencer's gleeful grin she began to turn the car around. Seeing his hands moving towards CD's, she quickly halted his progress.

"Nuh uh, boy genius. You have to choose from the radio." Spencer's expression turned to one of deep thought as he played with the knob. After 5 mins he finally found one satisfactory, Penelope grinned at him.

"Not bad Spence. Let's bring the 80's back." They rocked and bumped through the slight morning traffic on their way to the new cafe. All their tension dissipated as they jammed to The Beatles and Michael Jackson.

Spencer's late arrival helped them to beat the morning crowd and also the late comers. They were able to slip in and order in peace without any fussing from waiting customers.

In the front of the counter they stood side by side perusing the pictures of the variety of options available. The brunch menu was just as large as the lunch and breakfast menus which were daunting to Spencer. He wasn't a heavy eater of breakfast and brunch, he was happy with coffee and any sugary pastry. Garcia on the other hand was taking the selection very seriously and not only questioning Spencer on what he thinks but also the waitress.

"Let's just get a few breakfast platters Penn. There's a good selection there and something for us all to eat." He scrubbed his eyes petulantly as he gazed at the coffee machine behind the counter. Penelope bit back a sharp retort once she spotted what held his gaze.

"Okay fine your right. Can we have two coffees to go while we wait please? And I would like to see the home packets as well."

Spencer's thoughts reassembled in order as he heard Penn's final request. He gratefully accepted the cup from the waitress and motioned for Penn to move towards the end of the counter where they will receive the order. They didn't have to wait long for the food and Penn was able to pick a reasonable coffee bean flavour, Irish Creme, which wasn't too exotic for everyone's taste, and also a rich hot cocoa mix.

* * *

Tiny eyes opened to survey the room, she raised her hands to scrub the sleep from her eyes. This wasn't a room Aerynne had ever been in before but as she sat up she saw familiar things. She saw this room many times on her momma's laptop, excitement bubbled up in the young girl. Safe knowing where she was, Aerynne turned her gaze on the two other occupants of the bed. They were both sleeping causing the young girl to frown, the sun was high up in the sky and begging them to play.

Aerynne couldn't bare to sit still any longer, she immediately began to nudge Emily. "No sweepy time, wake up. Wake up, momma!"

Her voice quieted once she saw Emily scrunch up her nose, a clear sign she was rousing. Aerynne continued to nudge Emily ignoring her sleepy swats, her gaze locked waiting for chocolate eyes to greet her. Before Emily could open her eyes Aerynne was lifted into the air from behind. She let out a shriek which immediately forced Emily to open her eyes.

"You're awake!"

Derek had grabbed Aerynne and was now tossing her into the air, eliciting excited squeals from the child. Sighing she stretched her body out before swatting Derek's arm.

"Derek! Don't throw her so early!"

Derek rolled his eyes as he cradled the young girl.

"Do you think Momma needs to wait her turn princess?" Derek cocked to the side as he held the toddler's small hands in his grasp as she balanced on his legs.

"Yep, you guys sweep too late. The sun wants to play with us!" The young girl began to bounce on Derek's legs. He hastened to pull her in his lap so as to save his legs.

"Let's save the jumping for stable objects, princess" Derek admonished ignoring Emily's snickers.

"Let's start over. Good morning bambina. Good morning Derek." Emily gave them both a kiss. Aerynne clapped Emily's face so she could keep still as she kissed her back.

"Good morning momma! Good morning Dewek!" She paid him the same favour. Taking her hands he kissed her fingers.

"Morning princess! Morning mama bear!" Aerynne rolled her eyes as the two adults shared a kiss.

"I'm hungwy, momma what's for breakie?" Emily pulled the girl into her lap and tapped her nose.

"Well sweetheart, we invited some of our friends over to help us unpack. So they're bring us breakfast."

"Do I know your fwiends?" Her head turned from Emily to Derek as she addressed them both.

"These are friends we work with precious. Do you remember Auntie Penn, who picked you and your momma up yesterday?"

"Yes! She was really fun!"

"Good, she's bringing another of our friends. Your Uncle Spencer."

"Unca Spence?"

"Yes. Uncle Spence. But we all have bathe before they reach. So let's hop to it bambina!"

"Hop to it. Hop to it" The little jumped from her mothers grasp and onto the floor, causing Emily's chest to constrict.

"Aerynne please don't jump from high up, you can hurt yourself."

"Yes momma!" The young girl yelled as she continued to hop like a bunny towards the bathroom. Emily and Derek shared a look as they prepared the first day of their new routine.

Grabbing the girl's bag Emily followed her into the bathroom to get ready while Derek picked out his own clothes for the day and went to the hall bathroom.

As Emily showered, Derek dressed Aerynne for the day. Just as he finished fastening the red overalls on the toddler's shoulders, the doorbell rang.

"Let's go answer the door princess."

Derek gave the toddler a piggy back ride down the stairs. She slid down his back as he opened the door. Aerynne peered curiously at the new comers. Her Auntie Penn was dressed in jeans and a loud yellow shirt under an open neon pink sweater. She looked blindingly cool to the young girl. Next to her was a tall, skinny man in jeans and a plaid maroon sweater. He wore glasses and his hair was scattered by the wind, she stepped back as the cold whipped her face.

Closing the door they all made their way into the large kitchen, it glass sliding doors giving a great view of the yard. As the adults unloaded their arms they turned to the little toddler pressed up against the glass. She was gazing wondrously outside in awe, disregarding the cold glass and adults in the room.

"Hey princess! Let me introduce you to Uncle Spencer."

The little girl turned to the group and peered at the Uncle in question. Both Spencer and Aerynne examined the other before them. Spencer crouched down to the young girl's height allowing Aerynne to walk closer. She stopped right in front of him and smiled shyly in return.

"Hello Aerynne. I'm your Uncle Spencer. Nice to meet you." Spencer stuck out his hand to the little girl. She grinned and as she placed her hand into his, he shook it gently. When he let go the girl launched into his arms.

"Hi Unca Spence!" She wrapped her arms around him tight and grinned a toothy grin to the other adults. Penelope squealed as she quickly snapped a pic, she didn't hesitate to text it to the whole team. Under the picture she typed out "First meeting and hug with Unca Spence"

As Spencer let go the girl ran to Penelope and raised her arms. "Hi Auntie Penn!"

Penelope didn't hesitate picking her up and hugging her tight. "Hi bumble bee! Aren't you precious."

Spencer straightened up and grinned brightly at Derek, as his eyes followed the little girl.

"She sure has a lot of energy, which is common in children that age."

"She likes you, Uncle Spencer. Let's keep the facts down. What's for breakfast?"

"Hey guys" Emily breezed through the door and stopped between Derek and Spencer. She showed them her phone and the snapshot of Spencer and Aerynne.

"Wow! You are fast baby girl." Penelope smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about Morgan. Let's feed my baby."

Everyone helped to unpack the food and place it on the table. Derek went to the cupboard and brought down dishes for them to eat.

Aerynne climbed up into her booster seat and waited to be served. She smiled and thanked Derek as he placed the Noddy plate and cup in front of the little girl. Spencer gazed at the young clown inquisitively.

"That's Noddy." Aerynne spoke clearly as she pointed to the clown. "He lives in toyland."

"It's a British TV Show, Spence." Emily clarified and the lightbulb went off in Spencer's head.

"Yes it's based on the books by Enid Blyton published in 1949." He smiled in accomplishment and the others nodded.

"What do you feel like eating princess?" Derek showed her the variety of foods available.

"Umm eggs, sausage and biscuit please."

"Would you like some jam on your biscuit pumpkin?"

"Yes please. Aerynne nodded vigorously.

Once Aerynne's plate was fixed the others loaded their own plates before digging in. Conversation was light, mindful of the toddler amongst them, as they caught up.

Spencer smiled when they were all done and he noticed nothing was left. The decision to purchase the breakfast platter was a good one and everyone was pleased. They all began to clean up and Penelope took Aerynne to the downstairs bathroom.

"We're we starting first Em?"

"I think it's best we sort out Aerynne's room first." Derek nodded in agreement.

"Come on pretty boy, the heavy furniture is already upstairs."

The group trudged upstairs and entered the room at the end of the hall. The walls were painted strips of lavender and sage green. Both Emily and Derek wanted to go away from the contemporary pink girl's room. The room was beautiful, running the border was deep mahogany.

The furniture was the same as the border as well as the bed which they were going to set up. Everyone moved and began unloading furniture out of the boxes, Aerynne flitted between everyone. She helped Penelope to drag the boxes out into the hall and soon she had created a little town to keep herself occupied.

Half an hour had passed, Emily and Penelope had managed to arrange the furniture to their liking. They stopped to survey the room and glanced at Spencer and Derek in the corner by the window arguing still on how to fix the bed.

"Do you guys need some help?" Penelope questioned while trying not to laugh. Both men refused to look at the instructions and had barely finished the frame.

At their abrupt no, Emily couldn't hold her sniggers any longer. Both men ignored her and focused on their task at hand.

"Come on Penn, let's leave these MEN to finish the COMPLICATED bed frame. We could set up the closet." They laughed as they ran out the room to the guys shouts of frustration.

"What are you making bambina?" Emily questioned as she noticed the girl organising her boxes.

"I'm making toyland momma." She stated as if this was a common fact. Emily hit her hand to her head lightly and winked at Penelope.

"Oh of course you are."

"Yep. You're doing great bumble bee. Silly mommy." Penn wagged her finger at Emily, Aerynne immediately copied her aunt.

"Silly momma!" They shared a laugh before continuing their tasks.

Emily and Penelope grabbed the first suitcase at the top of the stairs and wheeled it back to the room, manoeuvring between the boxes.

By the time the sun was ready to set, the girls were completely moved in. The gang were sprawled around the living room. Spencer and Aerynne happily played with the ABC blocks on the floor while Penelope and Emily talked. Derek had gone to pick up a few boxes of pizza for their dinner. They all looked up as they heard his jeep pull up the driveway.

Spencer quickly made a face at Aerynne, opening his eyes wide.

"Hey Aerynne, Derek's back with the pizza. Quick we have to wash our hands." Aerynne nodded as they jumped up and raced to the bathroom. Spencer gave the girls a wink as he hurried behind the toddler. Laughing Emily got up and opened the door for a grim looking Derek.

"Derek is something wrong?" Emily questioned quietly, his face was one of thunder causing a chill to creep up her spine.

"Was anyone here Emily?" Derek made sure to keep his voice low so as not to alert Aerynne.

"Derek you're scaring us, what's going on?" Penelope was white as a ghost by now and couldn't take the tension. He shook his head and closed the door, peeking into the den and not seeing Aerynne he took a deep breath.

"I found something outside." The happy bubble Emily had been able to maintain for one day burst just like that. She felt the control slipping from her and she lost the ability to form words.

In Derek's right hand in a paper towel was a stark white envelope, it was stamped like the old days, with a piece of blood red wax. On the front _Aerynne Ophelia_ was typewritten.

"Penn, help Emily to the chair." Derek directed as Spencer and Aerynne walked into the hall. Spencer could see something was wrong, both girls were pale. Not wanting to upset the toddler he picked her up and spin her around.

"Pizza's here! Let's set the table little one." Once both ladies were seated, Derek followed after Spencer with leaden footsteps. Penelope made a grab for her laptop, yet her eyes never moved off of Emily.

Sorry for the long wait guys. Had a bit of writer's block but I'm back. A cliffhangar interesting...LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I want to know your thoughts! Until next time


	4. 4 Unsettled, Unease

**From London With Love**

**Chapter 4 - **

**Disclaimer: The rights to Criminal Minds and all characters recognized belong to their rightful owner. All I can claim is plots and new faces. Happy reading!**

Two days had passed since the scare Emily received after they had spent the day incorporating her stuff with Derek's. Two days with restless sleep and very little leads, the envelope was dusted for fingerprints but none were found. The paper was clean except for the filmy powder on the outside but Spencer had told them the substance was used by many mail carriers. There was no surveillance to watch, only read the letter. Which didn't convey much. A homemade card which was meticulously made with precision. The words outside said "Welcome Home." and inside was a poem of when a lost child is returned home. The hid the card well so Aerynne couldn't find it.

Emily sighed and glanced up as the seat across from her was moved. Spencer stood before her along with a tall, tanned girl who screamed old money.

Cambrie Taylor stood at 5'7" with midlength auburn hair with blonde highlights. She had almond shaped stormy grey eyes which complemented her heart face. Her figure although tall wasn't slim but athletic, Emily could see she had some training in more than etiquette. Remembering her manners she stood and shook hands with the newcomer.

"Emily, this is my girlfriend, Cambrie Taylor. Cambrie this is one of my best friends, Emily Prentiss" Spencer's cheeks stained a light red and Emily smile when she noticed he didn't stutter.

"It's great to finally meet you Emily. Spencer speaks very highly of his family; I must admit I was a little wary by the amount of chatting you two did at first." Cambrie spoke eloquently and politely but Emily picked up on what wasn't said. Spencer was hers and she wasn't letting go. Emily didn't miss a beat, she waited for Spencer to get comfortable at the table after pushing in Cambrie's chair.

"No worries, but I must admit Spencer hasn't mentioned you before." Emily got straight to the point, there was no way she was going to let someone take advantage of Spencer.

"I jj-ust didn't know how to bring it up." Spencer shot Emily an irritated glare to behave and she answered with a grin. "Have you ordered anything yet Emily?"

"Just a cup of coffee. I waited so all of us can order together."

"Well, that was nice of you. Hmm what do you think Spence? Their Belgian Waffles look good." Cambrie smiled warmly at Spencer over the menu they shared. Spencer looked at the picture she pointed at, and smiled back.

"No, I think I'll have the ham omelette with hash browns. What about you, Em?" Emily couldn't help observing the couple across from her, their interactions were cute. Of course Spencer was sweet and doting but Cambrie looked like she genuinely cared for him. She reciprocated his actions with adoration. Yet Emily knew better and wouldn't haste to say the relationship was truly more than one-sided.

"Emily, there aren't that many options to choose from. And the waitress is coming back." Cambrie pointed out innocently although her face betrayed a smirk. Emily blushed lightly but closed her menu and grinned at the girl.

"Are you folks ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll take the Short Stack Pancake with Sausage and Eggs please along with a Hazelnut Coffee with a shot of Espresso please." Emily and Cambrie grinned coldly at each other as Spencer ordered completely oblivious. They each had scored a point and were tied evenly. Once the waitress moved on, Spencer glanced between the two of them and quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I miss a joke?" Spencer's look was so innocently inquisitive, Cambrie laughed and shook her head softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So tell me how did the both of you met?" The couple looked at each other and blushed.

"Do you want to tell her?" Cambrie asked Spencer as she squeezed his hand. They shared a look and Spencer nodded before beginning their tale.

* * *

Aerynne glanced up from rough housing with the boys, Henry and Jack were loads of fun. They didn't kick her out from the group like the other boys in London, they barely treated her like a girl. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair fuzzy from their playing. She caught her breath as she inched away to watch the boys continue rolling on the floor wrestling in glee.

Hotch glanced up from the dining table, his spot gave him the best advantage point to watch the kids playing in the den. In the beginning Derek and him were a little sceptical whether they would all get along. Jack and Henry were known to play rough, but Aerynne fit right in and she loved being treated equal by the older boys. She eagerly shoved and rolled around like a trooper, there was no doubt she was a Prentiss. The young girl took after her mother; she was not a girly girl although according to Derek she had her girly moments.

Jack sat up from pinning Henry down, his eyes scanned the room and he took in Aerynne. Henry was a ball of energy; he never seemed to tire from playing. Noticing Jack distracted he launched forward and tackled him. They both fell over and Jack rolled on top trying to pin Henry once more. Aerynne gave Hotch a wave and a big grin before diving onto the two boys.

The whole table looked up at the new shrieks and shared a smile at the kids. Penelope welcomed the distraction the kids brought. She loved searching cyber space and relished the challenge of finding pieces of the puzzle and making it whole. However she had been working for 2 days and had very little too find. She couldn't find any conclusive cyber evidence, she craved another clue. She refused to allow her darlings to be in danger, the sweet girl squirming on the floor under the boys tickling hands had already been through too much.

"She's adjusting pretty well Derek. They all get along just fine as if she was always here." JJ gestured to the kids as she gave Hotch a bottle water. Instead of moving to her seat she leaned against his.

"Yep, she's like a fish in water. She's adjusted to the time change surprisingly well too."

They all turned their gaze as the front door opened. Emily entered first with a tall, striking socialite behind her and Spencer taking up the rear. The others had never met Cambrie before and their neutral, guarded expressions didn't faze her. Her bored gaze disregarded the adults in the room and took in the out of breath toddlers.

"Uncle Spencer!" Three excited voices yelled as they ran towards the tall young man. He quickly dropped to his knees and caught all three kids in a giant bear hug.

"Hey guys!" He kissed each child's forehead and ruffled the boys hair before straightening up and moving towards Cambrie. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I brought a very special friend for everyone to meet. Her name is Cambrie and she's my girlfriend." Unease could be heard in Spencer's voice and his expression implored his friends to accept Cambrie.

Jack watched all of the adults in the room, they didn't look happy to see the girl and it was making Uncle Spencer sad. Before he could make his way to introduce himself Aerynne and Henry was already there. They both smiled shyly as they stopped in the front of their Uncle's new girlfriend.

"Hi, my name is Henwy! Uncle Spencew is my Godfathew." Henry smiled brilliantly up at Cambrie, she returned the smiled and bent down to his level.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Henry, you're such a cutie! Spencer talks about you all the time." She turned to the little girl who was studying her. Noticing Cambrie looking at her, Aerynne took a deep breath and smiled at her Uncle before addressing the lady.

"My name is Aewynne. Spencew is my new Uncle and he's taking me swimming this week. I guess it's okay if you come." Aerynne glanced down at the last part and shrugged her shoulders. Cambrie lifted the little girl's chin and grinned at her.

"Thank you Aerynne. I would love to come swimming with you guys. You're such a sweetheart and your Uncle tells me you like gymnastics." Cambrie placed emphasis on the little girl's name as if in reverence. Emily's eyes was blazing and her body on high alert ready to strike Cambrie. Spencer took a step closer to her and tugged her shoulder.

"Emily?" His voice was soft and full with worry. Emily looked at him and clamped down on her temper. She know Spencer needed for everyone to get along and bringing Cambrie is a very big step for him. She couldn't help the distrust she felt with this girl, but Spence was a brother to her. He needed the reassurance and she would always support him. She sighed and pulled him into a quick hug and gave Derek a wary smile as her eyes darted to Cambrie.

They had a silent conversation and were in agreement. Their connection broke as Aerynne threw herself against Emily's legs and lifted her arms up. Emily smiled as she picked up her baby girl and laid butterfly kisses on her face.

"Hey bumble bee, did you have fun while I was gone?" Aerynne nodded her head, ready to spill about her morning. Emily tapped her nose to quiet as they slipped through the corrider and into the kitchen.

"I'm Jack Hotchner, do you know karate?" Cambrie laughed at the boy.

"Yes I do Mr. Jack. And might I add it is a pleasure to meet you."

After Jack's greeting with Cambrie, all of the adults stepped forward with introductions.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, Spence's super cool big sister. I must say that he is positively shining from your relationship." Cambrie laughed as she took in the bubbly blonde.

"Thanks, Spencer makes it really easy though. He's a breath of fresh air to my life."

"Oh oh, looks like you've found a Lit head Spence. Derek Morgan, you can call me the big brother." Derek's intro seemed to break the ice as everyone chuckled a bit.

"Oh are you Aerynne's father?" Something flashed in Cambrie's eyes as she asked this question. It was lost by Morgan but Rossi caught it and studied the woman.

"Yes, adopted father."

"David Rossi. You said your last name is Taylor, I think I heard that name before." Cambrie flinched at his words but smiled as she shook his hand. Rossi noticed her hand was firm and she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sure you have. But my father is a corporate lawyer." Her tone left no indication of an elaboration but Hotch seemed to pick up the same signs David did.

"Really, how long has he been in law? Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch. I used to be a State Prosecuter maybe our paths passed." Spencer scowled as he caught David and Hotch trying to tag team Cambrie and immediately jump in as buffer.

"We don't need family history in first introductions, especially when the mentioned isn't even here." Cambrie hadn't heard the hard tone in Spencer's voice before and was amazed.

"What's the big deal pretty boy? Just making conversation." Derek's tone was light however the hand which clamped onto Spencer's shoulder wasn't. JJ watched all of this play out and decided to run interference but was beat to the punch.

Cambrie let out a bell like laugh. "Well looks like there's too much testosterone in the room. How do you ladies make it?"

"Oh trust me this is light compared to an argument. Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls me JJ." JJ glared at the men in the room as she clasped hands with Cambrie.

"Why don't you guys go set up in the backyard? I'm sure Henry and Jack would love to help, wouldn't you boys?" Penelope smiled at the two quiet boys.

"Uncle Derek can we run with Clooney?"

"Please Uncle Dewek!" Derek glared at Penn before he nodded at the excited tot.

"Let's go, all males report to the backyard." The boys raced out of the room before Hotch could finish the sentence. He stared at all of his agents until they began to move, it was obvious this wasn't how Spencer wanted it to go. They had some damage control to fix before lunch.

JJ's eyes followed the guys as they made their way out of the room. Spencer gave Cambrie a quick hug and kiss before leaving, she smiled and averted her eyes. She grinned as she caught Hotch's eye before he left. They had yet to come clean to the group that they were starting a relationship, but by the smile she was getting from Penn the cat was already out of the bag.

* * *

Emily and Aerynne stopped their conversation when the two boys ran and whooped out of the back door. Aerynne eyes dazzled in glee at the excitement and squealed as she was picked up from behind.

"Come on gattina, we're moving outside." Aerynne hugged Rossi and laughed.

"What does gat-...teen, what's the pretty word mean?" Rossi chuckled at the girl and winked at Emily.

"Gah-teen-ah, means kitten in Italian."

"Ooooh, thats pretty." Aerynne clapped her hands before turning to wave bye to Emily.

"Bye mama! I'm going to play with Uncle Davie now."

"Uncle Davie huh, I thought we were going to use Grandpa or Gramps." Derek grinned and Emily quickly tried to cover her laughter as a cough at the indignation on Dave's face. He looked as if he had been slapped. Aerynne opened her mouth to say something and Dave quickly shushed her with a tickle to her stomach.

"Don't even think about it gattina. Derek was just trying to be funny, but we'll get him back won't we darling." Derek held up his hands in mock fear but burst out laughing after causing Dave to grumble and turn on his heels.

"That wasn't nice Derek." Emily said after regaining her composure.

"He knows I'm only clowning Em. How you feeling princess? Doesn't look like you're a Cambrie supporter." Emily shrugged in Derek's arms and sighed.

"It's just something I don't trust there, but I can't place my finger on it. And I don't want to hurt Spencer's feelings, do you think I'm imagining it?"

"You know how I feel princess. Always go with your gut instinct, you have great judgement. I admit she looks like she's trying hard but I guess we'll just have to watch it."

"The fact that Spencer brought her to meet us speaks volume. It's obvious he cares about her." Derek could see the confliction on Emily's face. She and Spencer were really close, just like JJ.

"I agree but it doesn't hurt to be careful and a little more discreet. Murderous glares shoudn't be seen." He cupped Emily's chin as he admonished her. She atleast had the conscience to be sheepish.

"I didn't meant for that to happen. I'm just still on edge right now." Derek chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"We're all are princess. Don't worry we're going to sort all of this out." Emily nodded and squeezed Derek close.

"Before or after Christmas?" Emily's voice was soft and muffled but Derek heard her loud and clear.

"As soon as possible princess, as soon as possible." After a final hug they separated, one to the backyard and the other to the living room.

"So Cambrie, tell us about yourself. You seem to know about us but Spencer has kept you a mystery."

"I don't know why, he's a bubble of information when we're alone. You guys are really his family and he's proud of all of you."

"I can speak for everyone and assure you we all feel the same way about Spencer." Emily stated as she entered the room. Cambrie locked eyes and smirked at the brunette, all of the women could feel the tension in the room.

"Of course you do, no one would dispute that."

"Let's all take a seat and get to know each other better." Penelope quickly started trying to relieve the tension.

"I agree Penn." JJ quickly followed Penn's lead and moved to sit on the sofa. Cambrie smiled at the girls and took a seat on the other end of the sofa with JJ. Penn and Emily took the other sofa across the room.

"As David hinted I come from an influential background. My grandfather own's Taylor & Co. Electronics and my father is a Corporate lawyer. My mother is involved in numerous charities and serves on the Children's Hospital board. I have two older brothers and one sister. I have just graduated grad school at Harvard and have degree in Literature and Media." She paused to take a breath and continued on.

"Spencer and I met one day in the park after he was finished playing chess. We bumped into each other and started talking. He walked me to the Y where I volunteer and help kids with gymnastics and he offered to help with the after school program." The girls chuckled at how they met.

"That definitely sounds like our Spencer." Penn said with a cheeky grin.

"So you said you volunteer, do you have a job?" Emily asked a bit brashly.

"Oh yes, I work at Kemis Lab downtown." All of the ladies perked up at this.

"Interesting. We use that lab often, surprise none of us ran into you before."

"Like I said I just finished grad school so I haven't been working very long. And they mostly keep me bogged in work." Cambrie gave a tight smile, she looked down when she felt a vibration in her bag. She took out her phone and glanced at the caller ID. Her facial expression gave away nothing of the caller.

"Excuse me but I have to take this call." She quickly stood and stepped into the den away from the girls and answered her call.

* * *

Arnold scowled deeper as he continued to pace the floor angrily, slight tremors shook his feet as he stomped. The punishment he went through for his error had been meticulous torture. He had new scars to prove it and his face was haunted when he gazed in the mirror. His meeting didn't go well, no amount of cajoling had helped him, a sudden rage took over him once more. He crossed the room and beat the punching bag for all he was worth until he could control his anger.

His hands wrenched his sweat drenched shirt off of his body and threw it across the floor. His breathing was laboured as he tried to center his thoughts. Glancing up his eyes locked on the smiling face of his Aerynne, and immediately his breath and heart slowed. He had made a promise to her when she was born that he would always protect her, nothing would stand in his way. Not Emily Prentiss and definitely not the Behavioural Analysis Unit and whatever allies they had.

The door to the training room opened and he turned to see who dared to disturb his peace. In walked a girl who could easily walk circles around the models today. Her long auburn hair was in waves well passed her shoulders and her naturals highlights shone in the low lighting. Amber eyes raked up her body taking in the jeans and black turtle neck, until they met cerulean blue eyes. She looked away and broke the silence which had settled.

"It's been a long time." Her voice was low but not as husky as he had remembered. She licked her bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth. It seemed she still bit her lip when she was nervous and unsure, a small smile curled his lips.

"That it has. Time has done you well." Arnold didn't move and at first neither did she. Her eyes took in the training room with the limited equipment.

"You as well. I see you can still work with what you have." Her eyes appraised him as she smirked. Arnold let out a low belly laugh in reply and flexed his muscles gently. She looked away and moved fluidly across the room.

He noticed her footsteps couldn't be heard across the floor, her stealth had improved greatly from their last time together. Without warning a knife whizzed behind him, turning slightly Arnold caught the blade. Balancing the knife in his hand he surveyed it, the steel wasn't heavy but yet it was sharp. Arnold sucked his fingers where the blade had sliced it shallowly.

The girl walked up to him with a button down shirt on her two fingers. She took the knife from him and dropped it to the floor as she helped him put on the shirt. They made quick work of the buttons alternating between the two.

Dressed, her palms moved to straighten the shirt and their eyes locked. She could see the words in his eyes

"Kayliss-" She didn't let him finish the sentence, instead she raised a finger to his lips.

"He wants to see you Arnold." Her word held weight and were almost final but he ignored it. His lips gently pressed her finger and as she moved away, he grabbed her hands in his and tightened it. They shared not only a look but a whole conversation before moving towards the door.

**Whew, so I know my updates are slow but I'm working on it. Everything is coming together and the action should start in about the next chapter or two. Remember review, review review! I like to hear feedback from you guys!**


End file.
